Carolyn Adiwoso
|occupation = Starfleet officer |title = commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Carter Langley |children = |mother = Martha (née Siregar) Adiwoso |father = Jonathan Adiwoso |siblings = None |relatives = Helena Adiwoso, Adele Adiwoso (ancestors), Michael Adiwoso, Kristen Gordon, Rebecca Gallaudet, Chulan Sukarnoputri (distant cousins), Ilse Giordano (first cousin once removed) |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Selena Gomez |image2 = |caption2 = }}Carolyn Pratiwi Adiwoso was a Starfleet line officer, of Indonesian ancestry, active in the 23rd and early 24th centuries. ( ) She was born 19 May 2259 in Yogyakarta Baru to Jonathan Adiwoso and Martha (née Siregar) Adiwoso and named after her father's late sister. Adiwoso's parents died when she was young and custody of Carolyn was given to an uncle and aunt. At the age of six, Adiwoso was one of many children abducted by forces hostile to the legitimate Yogyakarta Baru government. ("Time, See What's Become of Me") In 2272, Adiwoso entered New York University. During her sophomore year, after a boyfriend broke up with her, she hopped on a maglev sub-shuttle to San Francisco, where she cried on her cousin Sabartomo’s shoulder. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Promised") Adiwoso graduated Harvard University Law School at the top of her class and moved to San Francisco to join a law firm there. Kzin pirates attacked the interstellar liner SS Vymastre of Vega in 2284. Three-fourths of the crew and passengers were killed (and many eaten) before Federation starships — including the — engaged the pirates in combat. Adiwoso was among the survivors. After several months in rehabilitation, she resigned from her firm. The next year, she entered Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Vymastre") During Adiwoso's first year at the Academy, she met Susanna Nyere, Katharine Janek, Shiras of Andor, Connor Leslie and Drusilla Brescia. The last was a midshipman first class who was Carolyn’s student advisor. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: Encyclopedia Shadowstar) During the so-called Whalesong Crisis ( ), Midshipman Third Class Adiwoso was one of many who helped with rescue operations. Adiwoso met Carter Langley at the Academy in early 2287. After her graduation from an accelerated program the following January, she and Langley were secretly married. Coincidentally, both were posted to the [[USS Dardanius (NCC-1871)|USS Dardanius]], commanded by Captain Robert Gossenberger (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Heritage"). Adiwoso was posted as a technician in the biology lab, while Langley was a navigation specialist. Adiwoso was promoted to ensign first class in 2289, then lieutenant j.g. only a few months later. She distinguished herself on landing-party duty. Langley, however, remained an ensign, causing friction between the two. In 2290, Dardanius ended a five-year mission. Adiwoso entered an accelerated course of study at the Academy Command Staff College, while her husband transferred to the Academy Fighter Weapons School. Adiwoso graduated with honors from Command School and was posted to the [[USS Bondarenko (NCC-655)|USS Bondarenko]], before its survey of the Epsilon Balthasar system through much of 2291. Adiwoso was promoted to full lieutenant and repositioned as Bondarenko 's Chief Science Officer in 2292. In the meantime, she and Langley continued to drift apart; in the previous year, they had seen each other once and communicated via subspace rarely. In 2293, Adiwoso was promoted again and transferred to a teaching position at the Academy, after the end of a three-year mission. It was at this time that she and her husband formally ended their marriage. Rahadyan, another cousin with whom Adiwoso was close, died in an accident in 2294. Accompanying her to the memorial service at Starbase 29 from were Captain Anbinder and Lieutenant Janek. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Belonging") During a time-travel mission from 2302, Captain Adiwoso posed as an itinerant midwife and delivered a baby in Bandung, Java, Dutch East Indies, in 1929. During the Tomed Incident in 2311, Adiwoso was commanding officer of the , one of the vessels destroyed during that conflict. Family A paternal ancestor, Helena Adiwoso, was part of the United Earth government's first delegation to Alpha Centauri. Another ancestor, Adele (Helena's daughter), was killed by the Redjac entity in the Martian Colonies in 2105. A maternal ancestor, with the surname Siregar (a clan name of the Batak ethnic group of Sumatra), was part of the crew of the SS Valiant, lost in the 2060s. ( ) Carolyn was a student of Rebecca Gallaudet at the Academy Command School. They were distant enough cousins that Academy administration felt that there was no conflict of interest. Background The character's middle name is after the earth goddess in Hindu mythology, as well as the given name of , an Indonesian astronaut. Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starfleet Intelligence Category:USS Accord (NCC-1842) personnel Category:Starfleet Academy Command Staff College alumni